The Past - Meant to the Steam community and my friends
by William Shimmerweave
Summary: A short story, describing William's past.


My Past

I was born, and then raised, in The Canterlot's Market district. There, I lived with my mother, who always took care of me, and my father.. There isn't really anything nice I can tell you about my father, since I never got to know him. Not like, he left me or anything, but he always spent too much time working. But thanks to all the work he did, we could afford to buy stuff we needed, but we could Never afford enough bits to move to a nice house. I never liked to live there in that tiny house with very thick walls, but as long as I lived with my parents, I was happy. These houses in the trade district were just pressing each other, It was unbelievable, how many houses can fit in such a narrow street. And thanks to those thick walls, I could hear everything from the houses, that were next to us. Terrifying. There wasn't really anything to do at the market district. The only thing, that always entertained me, was watching the events going on the market district in the afternoon. My mother never let me look from the window or go out at night, for a good reason, and I didn't, but the screaming, crying and sometimes even moaning, that I heard at night, was just scary. I didn't need to see, what was going on, I could imagine it. It wasn't nice, but I still somehow got to sleep.

The Dark Times  
When I grew up, the entire town changed. To worse. When you looked at the market district, it gave you bad thoughts about the town. It looked like one of the worst places in Equestria. I knew my dreams would never come true, If I will continue my living here, in the market district. Most of the ponies moved to a better place, because they could, they had the money for it. We did not.  
That made me ask my father, If I could help him with his job, so we had more time to spend together, and probably make some more penny. He said no, no matter what I did to make him change his mind, nothing helped, but I got myself a job at a real nice looking tavern at the district. I was storing some wine barrels in a really dark wine cellar. I was scared at first, but I got used to it, and started to like my work. The tavern was a really nice place. Everyone was having a good time there, I barely heard someone complain, and when I was working, I often heard a very heart warming music from the upstairs. Maybe, I wasn't paid much, but I loved that place, and the tavern keeper was a really, really nice lady. We often talked at night, she was something like.. my very first friend. Having a friend, one of the feelings I've never had before, I had someone to share my thoughts with. For a while, my life was just great. Until I have done something, I should have never done. Once, after I was done storing the barrels, I stood back a bit and rested for a while. I listened for a while, I heard nothing but wine drops falling to the floor. I never tasted wine in my life, and I couldn't resist. Such a small drop of wine, that couldn't make anything go wrong, right? I let some of the wine fall on my hoof, and the I tasted it. It didn't taste well, but after I tasted it, I just wanted more of it. A lot more than just some drops. I opened the barrel, and drank the wine right from it. At the worst possible time. Right when the bartender went downstairs to the cellar, I didn't see him, but he did see me drinking the wine. He went upstairs again, and he took the tavern keeper with him to the wince cellar again. I was so distracted by the wine, that I didn't even mind them standing behind me, until the bartender poked my back. I turned around emberassed, seeing my best friend looking at me with anger. Her eyebrow slightly raised, that let me think, she wants me to explain what's going on. But I felt so emberassed, that I couldn't say anything but apologise. I apologised, paid for the wine and left in shame. It was back again, my miserable life. I looked around at all the rubbish laying on the streets and at the poor begging for a penny, made me think, there's no good in this part of Canterlot. I thought of going home and live the life I did, and just forget this ever happened. As I was going home, I saw a plague cloud covering the market district. I ran home, worried about my parents. Everyone knew, we will doom our lives once with all the rubbish, but no one saw it coming on this day. When I finnaly got home, the house seemed empty, making me worried even more by every second, I didn't see my parents. Then, I heard my father choking in the bedroom. My mother was standing next to him, she seemed fine, unlike my father. The bed was covered in blood, my father's blood. I could see it in his eyes, he was afraid of death. I would never think, that he would be afraid of something, but I didn't know him at all.. We both, me and my mother, knew, that we can't do anything, because father won't let us, he wanted to die peacefully. He wrapped his hooves around my neck, embracing me for a while. I was trying to hold the tears back, but I couldn't anymore, I never did anything with my father, and now it's just too late to change something, nothing can save him, except for hope... He stopped choking, I thought, he is alright, but he felt asleep. Forever. I know it was fault of the royalty, they never took care of the market district. Loads of bad things already happened to me, and I could move along them, but not this time. Someone had to do something with it, and I decided to be the one.


End file.
